


Nose over tail

by Alien_Kitsune



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Kitsune/pseuds/Alien_Kitsune
Summary: He Tian and Mo Guan Shan are having a little Christmas date. It's a magical time for some confessions.Holiday TianShan fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Nose over tail

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream of two boys walking down the street hand in hand, I wrote a story and put it in my drafts. But hey, it's Christmas so why not to give it a try?  
> I wanted to post it on actual Christmas but decided I’ll be better anticipating OX’s new special with you, guys.  
> ***  
> Named after my favorite love song ever, Nose Over Tail by Alkaline Trio, even the lyrics suit TianShan so well.  
> Merry Christmas to all.

On the early morning of December 24, Mo Guan Shan woke up in his tiny apartment with a great ease, he finally had a long-awaited day off.  
Mo leisurely got up, washed his face and went to the kitchen. The wall calendar showed him the date with the only mark "He Tian" on it.

_Oh, yeah, it's already today._

Guan Shan brewed instant coffee, took a sip and winced. _What a disgusting thing._

Resenting he looked out of the window and froze in amaze.  
Sun was shining brightly over fresh untouched snow cover. It was beautiful outside.

“Well, Merry Christmas to me", he smiled. Everything was going perfectly.

***

"Merry Christmas, Mo Guan Shan", said He Tian with a toothy smile. He stood at the meeting spot wearing a new light coat in the light of a billboard offering to buy the best gifts for your beloved ones.

Mo blushed a little, he'll probably never get used to it.

"Merry Christmas, He Tian."

Mo Guan Shan worked hard for two weeks without any rest just to spend some time with He Tian at Christmas but he would never tell him _, no._  
After that zeal, the chef couldn't help but give Mo a couple of days off, even on the busiest winter days for their restaurant.  
But these two days meant so much for Guan Shan.

"Oh, is it for me?"  
He Tian asked and pointed at the package in Mo's hands.

This was the second reason why Mo worked so hard, it was the only way he could afford to buy the Christmas gift for Tian.  
_Yes, yes,_ he knew that He Tian would probably say, _Hey, Little Mo, you are like a gift for me,_ or, _You are near and that's enough,_ or, _I don't care about the gifts._  
But Mo really wanted him to care about the gifts. He wanted Tian to be happy with the present he bought, wanted Tian to use it, to wear it.  
_Damn,_ now Guan Shan was really nervous.

 _Damnnn!_

Like the night he bought it.  
That evening Mo Guan Shan studied the shop sign carefully. _Yes, this is the brand He Tian likes so much._  
He went in.  
_Fuck, what with the prices???_ Mo could have bought himself an entire wardrobe for this money, but for He Tian he chose only one small piece.

"Would you like to pack it in a gift wrap?"  
"Sorry?" Guan Shan got confused.  
"We have this one, with a heart pattern, it's perfect for a gift for your loved one."

 _Fuck,_ this was a menswear store and Mo didn't look like a fucking girl. _Is she really serious?_

"P-please, the simple blue one."

 _There is not a moment of calm anywhere._  
Mo brushed off shameful memories.

"Yes, but I'll give it to you later."  
"Why not now?" The pouty face appeared.  
"I- I don't know if you will like it."

Mo decided to say truth now, he didn't want Tian to beg for a stupid present for the next half hour. He Tian got that it wasn't a lie.

"Little Mo, how could I not like it if it's from you?"

And it started. That guy was head over heels. No salvation.

"I'll give it to you later, damn it."

He Tian leaned close to Mo and spoke in a seductive voice.

"So, we're playing now? I have to deserve it, right?"

 _Shit._  
Guan Shan blushed again, it was good that it was cold outside and 'the embarrassing red' was drowning in 'the frosty red'.

“Well, ok then, let’s go!"  
He Tian started walking away.

"Where are we going?"  
"One place."  
"Not to a restaurant?"  
"Do you wanna go to a restaurant?"

Of course Mo didn't want to, after two weeks of being almost 24/7 in a damn restaurant he hated them. All of them.

"I won't go to the hotel either", he panicked, assuming the worst.  
"Don't be so nervous, Momo, this is something ~completely different~  
Let’s go I’ll show you."

After a while, Guan Shan saw something ~completely different~  
Guys came to a large open air exhibition of light displays. It was pitch black behind the fence but He Tian confidently walked inside.

"Hey", shouted Mo. "He Tian!"

He ran after him.

"He Tian, it's closed here, the opening is tomorrow, it's written on th-"  
"Do you think it would stop me?"

Mo suspected something was weirdly wrong here.

"Did you buy it?"

He Tian laughed.

"Idiot! I just asked to let us in. They will need nice reviews."

As they came inside the grounds, Tian messaged someone and suddenly the lights came on.  
It was so beautiful.  
Hundreds of no less brilliant figures that have ranged from Christmas characters to Chinese New Year decorations.  
They shone and shone with bright colorful lamps.

"Look, Mo, there are dinosaurs! And Godzilla!"

But even these various displays were not all, there were little shops, carousels, slides.  
Ice rink.

"Do you want to go ice skating, Little Mo?"  
"Not really."

Mo Guan Shan couldn't skate.

"I will teach you", He Tian moved closer to Mo and bumped him a little with a shoulder.

Mo began to look around, before he paid attention only to dazzling figures.

"Are we here all alone?"  
"Yes."

It was both pleasing and embarrassing.  
Once again Mo turned red not only in the hair. _Well, it's not that bad..._

It was.  
As soon as they put on rented skates and stepped onto the ice, Mo lost his balance and fell waving his arms.

"Come on, Mo, step more gently", Tian helped him to get up, and hugging him around the waist led the redhead along the rink.  
"Are you fucking living another secret life of an ice skater?"  
"I'm good at everything, just face it."

Very likely it was the truth.  
Soon Guan Shan felt that He Tian's hand dropped just below his waist. He lost his nerve.

"Let go, I'll skate on my own!"  
"Okay~"

He Tian didn't protest and leaned on the rink border, putting out his phone.  
Mo Guan Shan tried his best but soon repeated his masterful maneuver of falling even more humiliatingly on the ice.  
Tian filmed everything.

"Hey!"  
Screamed Mo in agony.

He Tian rode out onto the ice, still capturing Mo's pathetic attempts to get back on his feet.

"Did you drag me here on purpose? To laugh?"

Guan Shan tried to catch Tian but the brunet just teased him with a phone in hand.

"Hey, give it to me!"  
"Reach out!"  
"You, moron..."

Mo leaned on He Tian, really trying to reach out and grab the stupid phone. At that moment, inaccurately stumbling, Tian lost his balance and fell on the ice, hitting hard the back of his stupid head.

"Fuck!"

Mo fell as well nearby.

"Hey, He Tian."  
No response.

"Tian?"  
No response.

_Hell no, I won't be a fool for this again._

"Get up or I'll throw away your fucking gift."  
No response.

"... And go away."  
No response.

 _Fuck._  
He Tian really hit his head hard. And no one around.  
Mo bent over _(not so)_ lifeless man.

"Hey, if it's your trick again, then I-"  
Guan Shan leaned closer to feel He Tian's breath.

In the neon illumination of Christmas lights, Tian's face was even more beautiful than usual.

_Why are you such a handsome asshole? Hate you~_

... And even closer.  
Suddenly, He Tian's lips found Mo's.  
A light kiss that almost made Guan Shan's heart stop.

"You... You..." Mo was getting angry.  
"I fucking knew it!" 

Mo yanked away, but He Tian's strong hands grabbed him and pulled on the ice next to him.

"Hahahaha, Little Mo, you're such a fool! When will you learn, hahaha!"

When Tian stopped laughing they lied on the rink for some time just looking at bright lights without any words. Then the brunet spoke first.

"What did you say about the gift?"  
"Forget about the gift."  
"Don't get mad", He Tian turned to Guan Shan and touched his face with a tender gesture. "There's no reason for getting mad, Momo."

Mo knew it.  
He wasn't angry about that.  
When he was there, over He Tian, he had to do it, he wanted to do it.  
At that moment Mo wanted to kiss him more than anything.  
And now he was angry that he hadn't done it.

_Idiot.  
We would lie now in the vivid neon light of festive garlands around and kiss and not care if anyone would see us.  
Who cares? It's Christmas._

Mo Guan Shan bit his lips and looked at the other man. He Tian was gazing at him with a warm look.

"You know, Mo, I hated 'Christmas'.  
You spend it either with a family or with a loved one, as tv shows or books say.  
I never had a person who would love me.  
Because of it 'Christmas' pissed me off.  
But since I have you, I guess, I started to understand why people consider it a great holiday."

Mo froze.  
_Damn it,_ his heart was thundering so loudly that He Tian must have heard it.  
Because he smiled and took Guan Shan's hand in his.  
Mo came to his senses.

"If we lie here for a little more, we'll catch a cold."  
He muttered embarrassedly and turned away.  
"Then we'll warm up in the bath."

Mo felt himself blushing so hard that the ice underneath him began to melt.  
He Tian reached for his phone.

"Oh, look, he remained undamaged."  
"Fuck."  
"Hey, Mo, come closer, I wanna take a selfie."  
Mo moved closer but with a terrible frown.

"Come on~ Put on a nice face~"  
"Why do you need all these stupid photos if I am here?"  
Asked Mo but He Tian just stared at him in surprise.

"I'm not going anywhere... Never will..."  
"Mo..."

He Tian didn't look away, so Guan Shan had to turn aside to hide his tomato face.

"You don't understand what a wonderful thing you're saying."  
He Tian kissed him on the cheek.

Actually, Mo Guan Shan perfectly understood.  
He turned back to Tian and quickly kissed him on the lips. Then he awkwardly started getting up but fell on the ice again.  
And Tian burst out laughing again.

"Don't try to run away, Little Mo."

He got up and held out his hand. 

"I will save you from this rink"  
"I hate rinks."  
"I got it, got it, no more ice rinks. Let's go home, Momo."

Mo noticed as a single cute snowflake sat on He Tian's black hair.  
And then one more.

"Hey, it's snowing."  
"They didn't promise it, fuck", He Tian shivered in his light coat.

Mo dawned on.

"Wait!"

Spreading his clumsy legs on the ice, he finally reached the end of the rink, dragging along Tian with a strong grip.  
He grabbed a package.

"Take it, damn-" Mo handed the package. _How embarrassing it is._  
"Mm.."  
"Open up, asshole!"

He Tian smiled and eagerly tore the wrapping paper, then pulled out a warm scarf in a pleasant dark shade.

"Mo..."  
"Here", Mo snatched the scarf out of Tian's hands and wrapped the pull around the brunet's neck. "Now you won't freeze on the way home."

He Tian didn't say anything.  
But Mo could read from his look that a hundred things would be waiting for him at home.  
It's always been this way.  
Mo took a step, He Tian did all ten.

"Ahh, fuck."  
Having got rid of skates, Guan Shan felt complete freedom. Confidence followed.

They went out into the street that was lit by several street lamps and Mo took He Tian's hand.  
_We can walk a little like that._  
He Tian gripped his hand very tightly. He quieted down suspiciously.  
But Mo Guan Shan knew it wouldn't be long.  
Now he was just enjoying this Christmas night.


End file.
